Heat
by emrldapplejuice
Summary: Part of my story "Reach out for me" but can stand on its own. A small list of things leads to something both women have yearned for.


**A/N**

I had this scene in my head for quite some time and I just had to write it. It's a part of my ongoing story Reach out for me. I recommend you to read chapter 1-9 of Reach out for me before you read this one-shot. It can stand on its own, though.I posted it as a one-shot because I didn't want to change the rating of Reach out for me from T to M.

Warning: Contains sexual actions between two females.

Disclaimer: I don't own these two beautiful characters.

* * *

Andromeda sat in her lemon-coloured armchair, feet tugged beneath her naked legs. She twirled the parchment in her fingers. Another blush crept on her face when she unfolded the paper again.

Her girlfriend knew exceptionally well how to woo a woman. She read the note again, carefully picturing every listed action in her head, especially enjoying the explicit ones. The butterflies in her stomach soon moved down between her thighs. Her hand travelled with them, easily slipping beneath the waistband of her panties. She gasped when her fingers touched her sensitive, waiting centre. Gently, she entered herself, welcoming the familiar dampness. Spreading her wetness all over her swollen folds, soft moans escaped her lips. She threw her head back in pleasure, imagining her beautiful lover between her legs, her brown curls dancing between her thighs as they made love.

Unbeknownst to her, the shimmering blue lioness, escaping from the tip of her wand that lay carelessly on the floor, swiftly carried her soft cries of pleasure to the younger witch. Hermione gasped in delight when she recognised Andromeda's patronus and heard her lover pleasuring herself. It took her not even a minute to apparate straight into the other witch's living room.

The sudden movement startled Andromeda. With a frown, she withdrew her hand, stood up and pulled her shirt down. She was surprised and slightly embarrassed to see Hermione standing there. The young woman looked at her with desire in her eyes and a devilish grin on her face. Andromeda could only barely remember the last time someone had looked at her this intensely. It made her weak in the knees. The girl was in front of her within two strides, pushed her down to the armchair and straddled her with her full weight.

"It seems you are thoroughly enjoying my little note," she said with a grin and took Andromeda's hand. Arousal rushed through her body when Hermione sucked her fingers clean from her own wetness, twirling her tongue delicately around each digit, savouring her taste.

Hermione began to kiss Andromeda passionately, nibbling at her lips. She removed the hair tie to free Andromeda's wild curls and ran her fingers through them. They were still slightly damp from her previous bath and spread beautifully over her shoulders, smelling like a fresh sea breeze. Only the slight shaking of her hands gave away her nervousness as she began to unbutton the light blue shirt Andromeda wore. She trailed kisses along the freshly exposed skin. Andromeda sighed in delight at the brisk intake of air from her lover when she found nothing but her naked breasts underneath the sheer fabric. Her dark nipples hardened, giving away her desire.

"Do you never wear a bra at home?" Hermione asked breathlessly before kissing each nipple carefully, sucking them lightly.

Andromeda writhed under the pleasurable touch and lifted Hermione's chin with her finger before kissing her deeply. "I'm glad I don't," she whispered and pressed her girlfriend against her now naked chest, trailing her tongue along her throat. With one quick move, she pushed Hermione's top over her head, exposing a silken black bra underneath. She kissed the younger woman's cleavage whilst unclasping the bra. Before removing it completely, she hesitated and looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "Do you want me to continue?"

Chuckling at her question, Hermione removed the bra herself and threw it into the nearest corner. Andromeda admired her perky breasts and loved the softness of the woman's delicate skin beneath her fingertips as she caressed them.

She gently kissed them before Hermione her back against the backrest of the chair and kissed her throat, trailing sloppy wet kisses up and down, sucking at her pulse point. Andromeda felt as if she were melting, a moan escaping her lips. She grabbed Hermione's ass hard and pushed her body down on her lap to create some much-needed friction against her heated core. Hermione pressed another hard kiss against her throat, leaving a mark and freed herself from Andromeda's grip.

Reluctantly Andromeda let her get up, whimpering at the loss of contact. She watched as the young girl seductively removed her blue jeans before completely pushing the shirt off Andromeda's shoulders, leaving her with only her dark knickers on. Hermione knelt down in front of the armchair and began to play with the lace hem of Andromeda's panties, softly kissing the skin that lay beneath. She felt her pulse rise at the inkling what was about to come. Hermione then tugged at the silken fabric, causing Andromeda to lift her pelvis ever so slightly from the chair to help her remove the interfering garment.

Andromeda blushed slightly as the younger woman admired her naked body. She sat up in the chair and slowly pulled down the younger woman's panties with her hands, freeing the gorgeous triangle between her thighs. She kissed the soft mound gently and caressed the younger woman's thighs and butt. She looked at the young woman from head to toe, taking in her beauty and feeling slightly unsure what to do next.

Hermione held out her hand for her and with a fierce grip, she pulled Andromeda's naked body close against her own hugging her tightly. She gave her a heated kiss and with her right thigh, she added pressure against Andromeda's centre. Andromeda's hands roamed around the soft skin of her young lover before she was pushed down on the chair again. Hermione parted the older woman's legs with her knee and straddled one of her thighs. She pushed her thigh gently against Andromeda's centre, enjoying her dampness that welcomed her.

Andromeda moaned softly when Hermione lowered herself down on her thigh, sliding her very naked and very wet folds against her skin. Holding her lover firmly by her hips, her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the woman's passionate movements. She had to move her hips too to increase the friction against her own centre. Ignoring her wetness that threatened to ruin the yellow fabric of her chair, she gently rocked her hips, pressing her head against Hermione's breasts.

Desire rushed through her and Hermione's soft cries fuelled her pleasure. When the young brunette stilled her movements for a moment, Andromeda began to caress her with her fingers, enjoying the younger woman's slickness. She carefully circled around her swollen clit, making the young woman moan quietly. Hermione pressed herself down on her hand to take control over their movements. She had one hand firmly on Andromeda's shoulder, digging her nails into her delicate skin, causing a delicious pain. Andromeda curled her fingers to enter her gently, enjoying the heat of her core. She carefully pumped her fingers in and out, smudging her wetness all over her hand and thigh. Hermione increased the speed and sighed with pleasure. Andromeda watched in awe when the orgasm ripped through her young body. Her cry of pleasure died with the force of her climax and only a small 'Oh!' escaped her lips. She collapsed into Andromeda's arms, her walls clenching around her fingers. She had her eyes closed and only opened them after the wave of pleasure had left her body. They kissed softly, breathlessly.

To Andromeda's surprise Hermione didn't pull away from her hand, instead, she began to move her hips again, pressing her thigh harder against Andromeda's wet centre. She smiled playfully when Andromeda bit her lip in pleasure, throwing her head against the backrest. After two more thrusts from Andromeda's fingers, she removed herself from the touch and stood up. Andromeda whimpered at the sudden loss of pressure against her sex.

Hermione knelt down in front of the chair and lifted Andromeda's legs to spread them further. The first kiss against her heated flesh made Andromeda dig her nails hard into the armrest. She inhaled sharply and moaned at the sensation of her lover's lips on her folds.

Hermione felt the sudden stiffness in her body. She stopped and looked up at the older witch.

Andromeda blushed slightly and leant down to kiss her lips, tasting herself on them. She smiled and kissed her once more. She hoped that the young woman would continue. "Please don't stop," she pleaded and spread her legs again.

Hermione smiled and kissed her folds again before she started to circle her clit with her tongue, gently pushing against it. Andromeda soon rocked her hips against her mouth. Hermione slowly pumped two fingers in and out of her, caressing the rough spot inside her lover's sex. Andromeda felt as if her body was on fire. She sighed and hoped the feeling would last forever. She cried out in a mix of frustration and pleasure when another flick of Hermione's tongue pushed her over the edge. Her muscles clasped hard against Hermione's fingers. She gently rode out her orgasm, moaning softly, running her fingers through Hermione's curls. Hermione stood up from her kneeling position and took a long look at the gorgeous woman in front of her. Her face and cleavage were beautifully flushed, her centre still glistening from their passion. Andromeda grabbed her hand and sat her down on her lap. She pushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her softly, first her lips, then her cleavage. Gently, she pinched one of her nipples, while the other hand caressed her back just above her bum. Her actions made Hermione hungry for more.

"I want to taste you," Andromeda said quietly in between two heated kisses, her eyes filled with lust. She lifted her up and positioned her on her hips. The sudden movement made Hermione laugh; she gently embraced her lover's neck to hold herself close to her.

"I love you," she whispered into Hermione's shoulder and carried her into her bedroom. She lay her down on the soft mattress and climbed on top of her, straddling her. Andromeda kissed her fiercely. Her kisses travelling down from her jaw to the nape of her neck. With cool fingers, she caressed her breasts. Goose bumps spread all over her body and she arched her back when Andromeda's fingers travelled over her hard nipples.

Showering her with small, wet kisses, she made her way down to her abdomen. The first taste of Hermione's lust on her tongue was divine and she knew she would want to taste it again and again. She dipped her tongue into Hermione's opening and played with her swollen clit. She sucked the little bud gently, twirling her tongue around it. With her index finger, she massaged her opening, gliding effortlessly through her wetness. She felt the first spasm of Hermione's orgasm beneath her touch and when she slowed down her movements, a frustrated moan escaped the younger woman's lips. With a swift motion, Andromeda slipped two fingers inside her lover, making her come hard at the sudden sensation. Again, she barely made any noise, only the spasms giving away her release. Andromeda marvelled at her beauty. She placed another small kiss on her heated centre, making her jerk slightly. Andromeda smiled and cradled her lover in her arms, kissing her hair gently and caressing her back.

She wished they could stay in bed forever.

* * *

 **A/N 2**

I hope you liked my first attempt at writing lemons. I tried to keep it gentle, yet sexy. Let me know what you think.


End file.
